


Jack's punishment

by Lastsyns



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dominance, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 06:24:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4090369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastsyns/pseuds/Lastsyns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack breaks the rules and the Doctor punishes him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack's punishment

"I can't believe you did that, Jack," The Doctor's tone made Jack harden almost instantly. He loved when the Doctor took charge and now, seeing him standing with his glasses on his face and wearing his pinstriped suit was no exception. "Everyone knows that it is against the law to look at the princess as she passes by. Not only did you look you spoke to her as well."

"I'm sorry," Jack apologized hanging his head. He, of course, knew the laws of Paris, the country not the city. They had a matriarch society where the princess was forbidden to be looked upon by another man until she was married. She had already been promised to some prince, but their marriage would not be made official until after her twentieth birthday. Jack couldn't resist looking up to see her forbidden beauty and he was glad he had. She was beautiful with her red curly locks that fell almost to her bottom. Her pale skin was protected by a long green dress that made her hair stand out.

"You're beautiful," he had informed the princess. If she spoke back to him it was drowned out by the Doctor grabbing his hand.

"Run," He hissed in Jack's ear as he pulled him away from the advancing guards. Jack had ran with him, not really wanting to find out if he could revive from being beheaded. They had barely made it to the TARDIS on time and rather than laughing at their near escape, it was clear the Doctor was pissed at him.

"If you can't behave, I am not going to be able to take you with me anymore. I have only one rule," The Doctor chastised him. Jack couldn't help but interrupt.

"How does don't wander off count in this situation. I was right next to you the whole time?" Jack wondered.

"Two rules then," The Doctor snapped obviously flustered. He continued on yelling, but he had switched to Gallifreyan and Jack didn't bother to tell him that he couldn't understand him. It was clear by the Doctor's tone that he didn't want to know what was being said. So Jack was shocked when the Doctor grabbed him by the arm, pulled him over to the captain's chair and then sat down on it. He pulled Jack slightly so that Jack bent over his knee.

"Are you going to spank me?" Jack asked him slightly amused.

"If you had been listening, that is exactly what I plan to do. I don't want to leave you in Cardiff, but you need to be taught a lesson. A spanking is the perfect answer," The Doctor informed him. Jack smiled to himself but hid his face.

"If you think I deserve it," Jack told him, keeping his voice soft so that the Doctor couldn't hear his happiness. Jack had wanted the Doctor to take charge of his body for awhile now. He wouldn't change the fact that the Doctor normally submitted to him and that he could make the Doctor stop thinking as their bodies moved together. That didn't stop his curiosity of what it would be like if the Doctor was dominate for a night. Now he had the chance to find out.

The Doctor didn't lower his trousers as he began to spank him. Jack silently counted to himself the number of swats as he squirmed on the Doctor's lap. The Doctor was keeping the slaps fairly soft as he was afraid of hurting Jack. That was alright though as Jack was sure that he could get the Doctor's confidence up in the future. His bottom was starting to hurt though before the Doctor stopped.

"Bend over the console," The Doctor told Jack, his voice full of lust. Jack eagerly followed his directions. Wiggling his hips, he dropped his trouser first, which made the Doctor tut at him. "A bit over eager aren't we. I think I should spank you more for that act of defiance."

"Whatever you think is fair," Jack said while in his head he begged for more. The Doctor ran his hand down Jack's bare bottom, making Jack shudder in anticipation. Delight filled him as once again the Doctor began to spank him. He moved down one cheek and then back up the other, turning Jack's bottom rosy. He kept going getting the skin redder. Jack didn't stop him as he accepted the punishment. His member was hard and aching for a release, but he didn't dare touch himself yet. Instead he arched his back slightly, giving the Doctor better access to his bottom as he continued to get spanked. He groaned as the Doctor hand landed against his bottom one last time, but harder than all the rest.

"Have you learned your lesson?" The Doctor asked him.

"I won't disobey the laws of a planet again," Jack answered. He yelped in surprise as the Doctor spanked his sore bottom again.

"Don't get cheeky with me," The Doctor scolded him.

"Sorry sir. I will listen to you next time. I promise," Jack responded.

"That is all I ask," The Doctor told him. Jack took a deep breath as he heard rustling behind him. He looked over to see the Doctor digging in his abandoned trouser's pockets. Jack turned back towards the console as the Doctor found the bottle of lube. Jack heard the Doctor's zipper than him suck in his breath. 

"Cold," The Doctor muttered to himself as he spread the lube on his member. Jack shuddered as the Doctor rubbed lube onto his anus. He dipped his finger in slightly. Jack tried to push back onto it, but the Doctor moved back with him. "Control Jack."

"Do I have to?" Jack moaned. He heard the Doctor chuckle and the finger was removed. He thought he had missed his chance, but before he had time to morn the loss he felt the blunt tip of the Doctor's cock pressing against him. His body yielded easily and he moaned at the feel of himself stretching around the Doctor's member. The Doctor kept pushing slowly forward until he was fully inside Jack. 

"Oh Doc," Jack moaned as he felt the Doctor's cool skin against his hot bottom. The Doctor began to move and Jack held on to the console as his body rocked with the Doctor's thrust. The Doctor didn't hold back as he chased his own release, not worrying about Jacks. That was alright by Jack though. The Doctor was such a giving man that it was fine for him to be selfish once in awhile. On top of that, Jack was so turned on by the Doctor's dominance he found his own release before the Doctor spilled himself deep inside Jack. On shaky legs, he moved back, pulling himself out of the Captain as he released Jack's hips. The Doctor sighed as he sank back onto the Captain's chair. Jack didn't even try to straighten as he lay across the console.

"Don't make me punish you again," The Doctor scolded him.

"I won't," Jack lied as he was already planning how he could get the Doctor to punish him again.


End file.
